


hey bitch bet you didn't think i'd do it

by itisjosh



Category: alienu
Genre: Review, bookmark them all, oh my god read their fics please i beg, please, please read their fics, they're so fucking good, this is just an overwiew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisjosh/pseuds/itisjosh
Summary: this is a callout for everyone who is not user subbed to alienu. this is me telling you why you need to be
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	hey bitch bet you didn't think i'd do it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alienu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/gifts).



this entire fic is for the amazing [alienu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alienu/pseuds/Alienu), who has been one of my biggest supporters ever since my release of "everywhere i go". without them, i probably wouldn't have been able to keep doing daily uploads. thank you, ali. this is for you

[ **make wish** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209206/chapters/66463093)

The most recent fic that's been made, _make a wish_ focuses on Tommy and Tubbo. Currently it's 1/2, and to summarize: Tubbo survives the fireworks of the festival at the cost of his memories. Currently part four of the [_nothing lasts forever_](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962868) series. This fic is fucking brilliant, let me just start off. As someone who adores angst, this is SO good. The timing, the mourning, the excitement and joy to horror and upsetness is _perfect_ , and I love it. I'm eyeing that "Hurt No Comfort" tag, and I'm very, very excited for chapter two. The characterization of both Tommy and Tubbo is absolutely perfect, and it hits so hard.

The way descriptions are used, especially _"He_ _’s looking at him differently. Usually, Tubbo looks at him in a way that says he knows Tommy is his best friend, that says he loves Tommy just as much as Tommy loves Tubbo. But Tommy doesn’t get that same gaze"_ , that part is SO GOOD. It seriously shows just how nervous they both are, and the hurt from Tommy is so good. The way that Niki tries to prevent him from leaving, the coldness from Wilbur, it's all excellent. I especially love how they show that Tommy is still holding his morals and stubbornness, with him immediately trying to pin the blame on Dream, even if it didn't have anything to do with him. I love the series so much in general, and since I'm a little bitch for angst, being able to read something that's so chock-full of it is amazing. 

And an add on: I LOVE DREAMON SO MUCH. The idea of Dream being a literal, hyper-powerful demon of some sort is so cool to be, and they executed it absolutely perfectly. 

[ **Soot: Unsolved** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195256)

The second most recent fic, and it's fucking hilarious. It's currently 1/1, so if you want a ghostfic oneshot that's hilarious and perfectly timed, this is it. Immediately, I got fucking shot in the chest with _" and suddenly Phil was sending Techno too because “knowing Wilbur, he’s gonna get himself killed""_. The timing of that is perfect and it's so in character, and I'm always a sucker to see Dadza making the most responsible child go look after the dumbass ones. The way they write Dream is _so fucking good Jesus Christ almighty_. Chaotic Dream is my _shit_ , and them having him literally body-slam a door, taunt both Tommy and Tubbo, bully everyone mercilessly...my bread and fucking butter, dude. The implication that Dream is a demon is not lost on me, and I think it's hilarious. Headcanon is that he saw Tommy and Tubbo the entire time and knows them from Ghost School. 

I love the nicknames Tommy gives the little ghost hunting posse; Green and Goggles fit very well. One thing I couldn't stop laughing at was Dream narrating him going up the stairs, all while Wilbur is freaking the fuck out, Fundy is taunting Tommy (which is a terrible idea), George is losing his shit, and Niki honestly just seems like she deals with this on a daily basis. Which she probably does. I think it's hilarious how Tommy specifically targets Fundy, purely out of spite. I'd say that Tommy's entire character runs off of pure and utter spite, and I think that's accurate and I love how it's portrayed. 

The entire bit with Tommy and Tubbo was great, and I love how they portray their friendship. It's super accurate and it's amazingly well-written. _"What the fuck—FUCK YOU GHOST!”_ Might have been one of my absolute favourite lines if I'm being honest. Everything said from Fundy made me laugh a little harder than I already had been. Soot: Unsolved is also _such_ a good name for a ghostfic title, and I'm so angry I didn't think of it myself, because it's _fucking hilarious_. 

[ **winners pov** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185893)

The third most recent fic, written directly after the most recent MCC. It's 1/1, and it's just cute, fluffy oneshot filled with guys being dudes. I love the characterization and how they portray both Sapnap and Karl as gremlins without any self-control, because _it's fucking accurate._ The entire "can I have a kiss now" evolving from being a joke to actually happening is so sweet, and it's genuinely a really good feel-good fic. I'd recommend reading it anyways, but especially if you're sad about something - it's impossible not to smile to. The idea of them actually being in a Hogwarts universe is so cool, and I adore the idea of George and Dream running around through this _massive_ plaza filled with Halloween decor, just giggling and sneaking around. The imagery of Sapnap and Karl charging around the event is _golden_ , and if I could draw, you bet your ass I'd be making fanart of that right now. 

When Karl and Sapnap do eventually find them (and get their kisses, forcefully), it's funny and soft and cute and it _just works_. I love how their friendship is shown, and it's so accurate to how it actually is. The teasing, the "what the fuck George where are my kisses", and the way it reminds me of Sapnap screaming "KISS ME" at the top of his lungs? Top-tier content. Brilliant. Astounding. Perfection at its very core.

[ **fever dreaming** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762263/chapters/65286547)

Not only is the title clever, this entire fic is fucking clever. (3/3, for those who wonder)

From how tired and dumbfounded Sapnap is, to Bad's "obliviousness", to Dadza & Co, it's a goddamn masterpiece. The way they write Techno is _so good_ , and even if he only shows up for a bit, it's hilarious and absolutely worth it. George being a clingy little urchin is one of my favourite tropes, and they execute it so well. The recurring "oh he's wearing my hoodie oh fuck" from Dream is so well timed and it almost makes you want to sigh at how stupid he is. I love oblivious!Dream fics! They're always so good, and it helps that it's _Alienu_ writing this, for the love of god. What else do you expect when you see that they've uploaded something? Pure joy. 

Sickfics, admittedly, aren't one of my favourite tropes because they always seem so overdone and use the same idea. Most of the time, it's Goggle-boy who gets sick, and then Dream takes care of him, and you know how it goes. But this..this is _art_. A masterpiece, if you will. It's filled with humour and perfect timing, with a hint of _god they're so stupid_ and _aww_ -inducing moments. I love their entire dynamic, how Ponk and George are friends, and the use of "clout daddy" really got me. When I wrote it I was filled with so much regret, and I almost changed it because I thought it sounded so stupid. But seeing it used in someone's fic, someone who I _admire_ , it made me a lot more proud of my stupid little joke. 

I enjoy the ending way too much, and Bad's entire character is fucking spot on. How Skeppy manages to insult Dream at literally every turn is amazing, and I love the _“You’re eating it dry? Disgusting"_. It's so in character and delivered perfectly, which is a perfect match. 

[ **frangibility** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983786)

1/1, based off of another fanfic. 

Listen, I'm a big sucker for Niki-centric fics, and this ticked off all of my boxes. A hint of angst? Done. Wholesome Wilbur and Niki content? Provided. Niki not being fragile and actually being a fucking badass? _Excellent_. I love the characterization and how Niki thinks, and how those thoughts are portrayed. The way her and Wilbur talk is so sweet, and it's honestly just _very fucking sweet_. I love how Sleepbois are portrayed, how they act, their dynamic. How Niki's attention focuses to Wilbur. I love their entire dynamic, and platonic male/female friendships are some of my favourite things literally ever.

I love the mention of Minx, and how Niki very clearly is still upset over her potential "death", and then Wilbur immediately swooping in with reassurance that she's probably still alive? Sweet. Adorable. You love to see it. I don't know what else to say other than repeating myself, really. It's so good, the characterization, the way Niki thinks and acts, how Wilbur introduces himself, the inclusion of Sleepybois and that hint of angst is just _perfect_. I love how they all interact, how they all click together, and it's so beautifully done. I'm also a sucker for one-word titles, and frangibility was an excellent choice for this fic.

[ **so please, just hold on to me** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964718)

(1/1, part three of the nothing lasts forever series)

Have I mentioned I love angst? Because I do. I also really enjoy angst fics centred around Wilbur and his villain arc, and this provided me with _so much content_. The way Wilbur's trying so hard to lie to himself, the way he thinks and how he regrets his choices is so beautifully done. I love the way everyone is trying so hard to get Tommy back, the way that they all bond together, even if it's just for a moment, to save the life of this child-soldier. The way Dream interacts with Wilbur is amazing, how hard he tries to help Tommy, and the _“He’s too far gone, Wilbur.”_ was so good. I love the way Wilbur immediately thinks of Phil, how he might be able to help, and then the denial. 

Denial of death is a favourite of mine, and it's always so fucking well done, especially by Alienu. The ending was chill-inducing, with Techno and Eret getting Wilbur the fuck out of there, the final line, the horror and realization of what he's done, what it's caused, and that it is, very technically, his fault that his little brother is dead. It's all so good, and I love how Tommy's last words are "Will". That's just another punch in the face after everything, and I _fucking love it_. The fact that Dream is trying to help, the fact that Eret tries to help, too..man, it's so goddamn good. I'm a huge sucker for Eret redemption fics, and even if this wasn't even meant to be one, it really implied that Eret was genuinely one of the people trying to save Tommy's life. 

The whole idea of Wilbur actually blowing up L'manberg to try to do what he thinks is right is so good, but Tommy being a casualty? It's so fucking well done, it's perfect. It's so well written and I love how unstructured Wilbur's thoughts are. 

[ **ten second span** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944672)

(1/1, part two of the nothing lasts forever series)

Holy fuck. 

I was _not_ expecting this at all. The pure devoidness from Tubbo is so haunting and chilling, and it's so goddamn good. The way he thinks Tommy can't be mad at him because they're best friends, how it doesn't even register to him that he didn't just kill Tommy's older brother... _fuck_ , man. _“Tommy isn’t...he isn’t mad at me…is he?”_ Oh my _god_ , that _line_. It's so fucking good, it makes you just..man, I don't even know how to explain how I felt. My heart dropped when I read that, the entire idea that Tubbo's gone completely out of it, how he's so convinced that Tommy can't be mad at him. It's so perfect, it's so well written and it's _so good_. The angst in this fic is unreal and perfect and you fucking love to see it. _Wilbur was bad, right? He was going to hurt Tommy and hurt everyone._ I genuinely had to take a quick break from reading just to go _FUCKING FERAL THANKS_. This singular line fucked me up so badly, the way he's confused and upset and..

God, Ali, thanks for punching me in the face. The confusion is so good, the way Eret describes him as just blank and unphased, that's even better. _“..did I do something wrong?”_ Yeah, Tubbo, you fucking murdered a man and you don't really see what's wrong with that. I can't bring myself to be angry, but I can't forgive it, either. He's a kid, he's just a child-soldier and he's been through too many wars already. He didn't have anyone else to trust other than Tommy, and Tommy's currently furious (for good reasons!), and it's just heart-dropping. You want to feel bad for Tubbo, but you _can't_ , because he just murdered Wilbur. He just killed Wilbur, and he didn't have a second of hesitation before doing it. It was just so sudden. 

The ending, with Dream turning Tommy against Wilbur is so.. _fuck ??? Holy hell_. It's absolutely perfect, and it made me ask so many questions, most of them involving "oh no what the fuck Dream stop it". 

[ **take me back to the start** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686243/chapters/65091658)

(2/2, first part of the nothing last forever series)

Ah, OnlyPain, I see my subscription has been renewed without my consent. 

If I'm being entirely honest, I didn't actually expect Tommy to die. I sort of thought maybe Dream would assist, or Wilbur would do something, bit nah. Nope, Tommy's fucking dead. The way Ali describes his death, how chilling and gut-twisting it is..it really hurts. I haven't cried in nine years, going on ten, but if I did.. _fuck_ , that would be something I'd cry to. It's so well written, it hurts so much, and the entire idea of everyone watching, everyone _seeing it happen_ , is so fucking hurtful. 

It's just so upsetting and it genuinely _hurts_ , the whole idea that Tubbo had to _watch_ , that everyone had to just sit there and watch. Niki and Eret made my heart hurt even more, and then Wilbur paying his own respects. We don't get to see Wilbur's perspective here, but oh my fucking god, imagining it is worse that whatever anyone could write - your mind is your own worst enemy, after all. 

Tubbo visiting Tommy's grave is both very nice and also _what the fuck why are you allowed to do this to me_. Niki leaving flowers and pastries there is so sweet and you think, maybe, there'll be a little bit of hope. Maybe Niki and Eret take Tubbo and run, maybe they get out of this okay. Nope, that's not what happens, Wilbur fucking dies that's what happens. Tubbo visiting both of their graves is _owchy_ , and I love it. I love angst so much, and this fuels me. However, it also hurts. It always hurts, that's the point, but _augh_.

Dream making that deal with Tubbo is so ominous and I love the idea of Tubbo trying to do literally anything to prevent the death of his best friend and his leader, his President. It's so well done, and, once again, I love the idea of Dream being a demon. Dream's perspective of all of this is also hilarious, even if it isn't meant to be. I love the idea that Tommy and Wilbur are just yelling at him from beyond, throwing shit at him and nearly killing him with apples to the head. That's sweet, and I really enjoyed that. I like the concept of it, and it's genuinely very nice. 

[ **true colours** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495320/chapters/64570189)

(1/1)

Aka, Dream's got a fucking spider-demon attached to his face, and George is not all that pleased about it. I love happiness, how George is so happy to properly see, to get rid of his piss vision for a brief amount of time. Then, the horror, the way George is terrified. The way he tries to get away from Dream, but he just can't, and ends up getting actually murdered by him. Even if it's technically just a nightmare, it genuinely felt very real for me, and I love the concept of "oh shit mask controls Dream" a lot. 

Him waking up to see Dream and immediately going "ah fuck" is _perfect_ , and it's so well done. I love the whole "my mask is basically a cat" thing, and the way that Dream just casually talks to it like it really is just his pet. And there's no secrets between them anymore! It's sweet, cute, fluffy (other than the uhh murder at the beginning), and I love the trope. I really like the idea of George's colourblind glasses letting him see things that he isn't supposed to be able to, and it's so well executed here. 

[ **love is (colour)blind** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195572/chapters/63748183)

(2/2, part one of the [Goggles are the Window to the Soul series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890928))

Also known as my first fic read of Ali's! For one, I love the idea of medieval times with the Dreamteam, and George being a prince who simply does not want to be is amazing. Dream and Sapnap being mercenaries, hunters, magic users (on Simpnap's end), whatever you want to call it is so perfect, and I love how their dynamic is written. The whole idea that they end up adopting this random ass prince of the streets from being mugged is _great_ , and I think it's hilarious how George sort of just goes with it. 

The bonding over time is sweet and natural, and it's amazing to see them teach George how to fight and how to survive, since he's never really had to do that for himself with the whole, y'know, being a prince thing. It's super sweet to see their dynamic and developing friendship, and also Dream's a massive fucking simp, oh my god. It's so perfect, it's excellently written, and I love the concept of it way too much to be healthy.

[ **labours of love** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032150)

(1/1, part two of Goggles are the Windows to the Soul series)

Now this is hilarious. The whole idea of George not knowing how the fuck to survive on his own, having to actively rely on his friends and how _he's_ the simp for Dream now. The entire time, I was smiling like an idiot because it's so good for George to just be ridiculously head-over-heels for this man who saved him. But it's a little bit too late to say something, since Simpnap is here now, and oh god he's threatening magic. This dynamic is so fucking good! I love how they all interact, how they all manage to get back together, and how everything is just genuinely very sweet and not all that concerning. 

[ **wytai** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010013)

(1/1)

I LOVE THIS CONCEPT SO FUCKING MUCH.

They knew each other! George was a scientist! They knew each other before the world went to shit! Dream is a soldier! Oh my god. I love this entire fic so much, the idea that they knew each other (albeit not very well) before the world fucked itself over is _so cool_ , and I love how Dream saves George's life without much of a problem. Their entire dynamic here is so cool, and I love Dream and Sapnap's playful flirting. It's so in character and funny that it's impossible not to smile at. I like how George regrets his time working for the government, as well as designing the End Crystals. I'd be very interested in what would have happened had George admitted to working for the company that enhanced Dream, but I also like how he kept quiet about it. 

George killing the thief after she "killed" Dream was perfect, the timing, the execution, how it all happened. It was so fucking good, it made perfect sense. The rage from Sapnap and George was also perfectly timed and well written, and I've reread it thousands of times. 

So, in conclusion, what this entire thing is for me telling you to read Alienu's works. In case you hadn't noticed, all of the fics are linked, just click the title. If the work has a series, that's also linked. If you enjoy the things I write, you'll definitely enjoy the things that Ali writes. Trust me, it's so worth it. Every single fic is an adventure, and it's so good, it's all so perfect. 

Thank you, Ali, for writing these. Thank you for being my motivation to finish everywhere i go, even when it was hard. 


End file.
